


darkening skies

by hojong



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojong/pseuds/hojong
Summary: Kim Sunggyu was 25 years old and yet to meet his soulmate. Then one day he meets Nam Woohyun in a stange way, and his life is changed forever. And suddenly, colour came into his world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally for an English project where i only got 55% so don't expect too much
> 
> based on the tumblr post below:  
> http://hojongwoo.tumblr.com/post/86720143164/red-orca-pleasegodletmelive-owynsama

Sunggyu was 25 years old, and yet to meet his soulmate. 

All his friends had met theirs already, some had even settled down with children. His mother had always told him that when his time comes, then so will the colours.  
Love brought colour to the world, and because Sunggyu had not yet found the one the view of the world through his eyes was a bleak monochrome one, where only shades of grey could be seen. Sunggyu had never seen a red rose or gazed up at a blue sky. He felt excluded, unable to join the conversations that his friends had.  
It isn’t that he hadn’t tried to find someone to love, because he had... Maybe too hard. 

He had tried so many different ways to meet his “one”, singles bars, internet dating, even (maybe most desperately) lonely hearts columns in the local newspapers, and much, much more, but up to this point in his life, that spark, that connection had just not struck him. He tried to imagine what it would be like to see a world in such a different way, tried to understand the descriptions that those who had been lucky enough to experience “Wow the sunset is so orange tonight” or “I love the shades of the leaves in the autumn” they would say, but to Sunggyu they were just words. 

Sunggyu worked as an office clerk for a small firm, obviously wasn’t what he had hoped to be doing, he'd hoped to b singing in massive venues at the age of 15, but so far he'd only sang in pubs and clubs. 

It was Friday, and he had to drop off some papers at the office before he finished for the weekend. The office was at the top of the high street and as he made his way there, he once again hoped that this weekend would be the one where his life would be transformed. As he crossed the road, lost in a daydream he didn’t see the car speeding towards him. The driver noticed Sunggyu, but it was too late to avoid him and with impact coming closer, it seemed that life was going to get a whole lot darker for Sunggyu. The door of a close by coffee shop was thrown open, a young man ran onto the road.

"Watch out!" The man screamed, pulling Sunggyu out of his thoughts. Sunggyu looked off onto the road and saw the car speeding towards him. The man from the coffee shop rushed to push Sunggyu out of the way of the oncoming vehicle. Dazed and confused, Sunggyu tried to get up but shaky legs forced him back to the ground. A passer by gently placed his hand out to assist him with his struggle and he gratefully accepted the offer of help. 

Once his senses returned, he looked around to see what happened. The car had travelled a long distance from where Sunggyus life was almost taken, and had stopped when it hit a lamp post. The driver, still sitting in the car was forced back into his seat when the airbag was let off. Another member of the public was asking if he was ok and the driver just nodded and Sunggyu gave a sigh of relief.

There was a small crowd surrounding someone lying on the ground just in front of the coffee shop. A girl was on her mobile speaking to the emergency services. “An ambulance will be here shortly.” she cried as she placed her phone back in her pocket. 

Sunggyu walked over to the group and looked down to the figure. There lay a young, handsome man. Sunggyu gasped, noticing the gashes to the head but other than that there wasn't too much damage. 

“That boy's a hero!” shouted a middle aged woman who saw the incident. “He just saved your life.” 

Sunggyu was astonished that some totally random stranger would risk his own life to save him. “Is he going to be alright?" He asked the gathered crowd. 

They all heard the sirens. A paramedics car arrived and she got out and asked everyone to stand back. She started to examine the unconscious man, and Sunggyu began to bite his nails, a habit he had when he was nervous. After a couple of minutes an ambulance arrived at the scene. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Sunggyu asked, a little panic in his voice. 

The paramedic shouted to her co worker that the gash was superficial, but they would have to get him to hospital to give him a proper examination. The crowd was still standing around as the man was carried into the back of the ambulance and driven away, the sirens sounding again. 

Rain started to pour and the crowd scattered, returning to what they had previously been doing. Sunggyu just stood there looking up the road that the ambulance had taken, fairly shaken by what had just occurred. 

For weeks Sunggyu tried to find the man. Putting out ads, tweeting, posting on facebook, he did all he could do. He just wanted to find the man who saved his life. One night, three weeks after the accident, he and his friends Howon and Dongwoo were out at a local bar. It was his first time seeing Howon for a month since he was visiting his parents in Busan. 

"Sorry I couldn't be here." Howon said, taking a large swig of his beer. "When Dongwoo told me I was so shocked... Why didn't you just call me?" 

"I knew you'd be busy." Sunggyu smiled at him, "I didn't want to annoy you." 

"You already do that." Howon laughed, Dongwoo joined in. 

Dongwoo butt in before Sunggyu could retort and start an alcohol caused arguement. "So, did you find the guy yet?"

"No." Sunggyu sighed, sinking further into his chair. "I wish I could just find him and say thanks for saving my life... And ask him why." 

"I wanna ask him too." Howon asked, "It's not like when someone looks at you they see that you have a future ahead of you." 

"You..." Sunggyu raised a fist and Howon put his arms up in defeat. Dongwoo shook his head and let out a loud laugh. 

Just then an older woman stepped up onto the small stage at the end of the bar and most eyes turned to her. Sunggyu remembered some of his first performances being in here, with older men sneaking him drinks even though he was underage. Sunggyu smiled at the memory as the woman spoke. 

"We have a newbie singer in for all of you tonight." The men in the bar cheered, hoping for a young girl to come up on stage. "His name is Nam Woohyun-" A loud sigh came from everyone with the mention of a man, "- and he's a really good singer. And pretty good looking too, so I hope at least some of you can handle his cute charms."

The men waved her away and the man stepped out onto stage. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm not a beautiful girl like most of you hoped but at least I'm a beautiful boy." He did a cute pose and the men in the room laughed, accepting him. 

"Come on then cutie, give us a kiss." One of the old men shouted, letting the small crowd roar with laughter, but Woohyun didn't seem embarrassed, he just blew a kiss out to the audience. Sunggyu was too busy daydreaming to notice anything, he just turned his back from the stage and spoke to his friends. As Woohyun sang, Sunggyu didn't even notice that it was the man who saved his life. 

As Woohyun was almost over, he noticed Sunggyu. He knew exactly who he was. Right after his song, he ran over to the bar and stood confidently next to Sunggyu. Howon and Dongwoo looked at the boy strangely, nudging Sunggyu to get his attention. Sunggyu turned around and Woohyun was right in his face.  
“Um... Hi.” Sunggyu said, confused. 

“Hello.” Replied Woohyun, a kind smile on his face. "Don't you remember me?" 

"No... Not really." Sunggyu furrowed his brows, taking a closer look at the boy. He recognised him, but he didn't know why. His memory was pretty bad. 

"Really? You don't remember the guy who saved your life?" Woohyun pouted, "I thought I'd be in your memory." 

Finally Sunggyu realised, standing up from his seat. "Oh my god, you're the guy who saved me.” he said, a little embarrassed. "Wow, thank you.” He said sounding more confident. 

A soft smile appeared on the handsome mans face. “Don’t worry about it, anyone would’ve done the same.” 

“I don’t think just anybody would have put their life at risk to save a stranger.” Sunggyu said truthfully. "Here, have a seat." 

Woohyun sat and drank with Sunggyu and his friends for hours, but it felt like only minutes to Sunggyu, so he was surprised when the barmaid said it was closing time.  
“I’m really glad that you're okay.” Sunggyu drunkly said, standing up. 

All four of the men left the bar, tipping the woman behind the counter as they did. Howon and Dongwoo left in one direction to catch their train, but Sunggyu only lived 5 minutes away. "Want me to walk you home?" Woohyun, who was only slightly less drunk than Sunggyu, asked.

"No, noo," Sunggyu shook his head, pushing on the boys arm. "I'm a grown man, I don't need your help."

"Oh really? If that was true I wouldn't have had to save you that time, remember?" Woohyun grinned, rubbing Sunggyu up the wrong way. Sunggyu looked up the the boys grey face and he wondered how this man would look in colour. His eyes were black, he wondered what colour they really were.

Sunggyu leaned into the younger boy and pecked his lips drunkly. Woohyun complied and kissed back, their mouths locking and tongues becoming lost in each other. As they pulled away Woohyun smiled, his cheeks were suddenly a darker shade of grey than the rest of his face. 

"No homo." Woohyun said. 

"Shut up." Sunggyu groaned, pushing the boy away from him causing him to stagger back. "I better get home. You go too." He smiled and Woohyun did too, causing warmth in his chest to spread over his whole body. The two exchanged kakao talks and went on their seperate paths.

A couple of days later, after Woohyun called and Sunggyu couldn't say no to his dinner date. The conversation was flowing and it seemed to both of them that they had known each other for so many years. Sunggyu felt so comfortable around him, and maybe it was because of that drunken kiss, but he felt much closer to him than his other friends. Over the next few weeks they met up whenever they could. They went out drinking together, kissing here and there. They met up for dinner, sometimes alone sometimes with Howon and Dongwoo. The two of them had also warmed up to Woohyun and Sunggyu was so glad that they had a new addition to their small group. 

He started to get butterflies in his stomach whenever Woohyun messaged him, and when they met up he felt nervous and excited at the same time. He had never felt this way before and wasn’t sure what was happening. 

The alarm went off at the usual time of 6.45am and, without opening his eyes, Sunggyu reached over and hit the snooze button. Just another ten minutes he thought as he buried his head in the warm pillow. 

When the alarm activated again, he hit the off button and slowly opened his eyes to the day ahead. Bright sunlight was coming through a crack in the curtains and it made him wince, forcing his eyes closed again. “What the hell was that.” he said aloud. He slowly opened his eyes again, and noticed that there was something seriously different about this. The light had a strange glow to it, not the usual dull grey morning that he had experienced every day of his twenty five years on the planet. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He looked around his room, and it wasn't as dark and grey as it used to be. The room was filled with colours, ranging from the darkest to the lightest. He even had a few grey pieces of furniture dotted around his room, and he knew he'd have to get rid of those. From now on, he was only going to look at colours! 

His phone began to ring. Sunggyu grabbed the phone and pressed answer quicker than you could say colour. 

"Oh my god!" He heard Woohyun say through the phone. 

"What the fuck." Sunggyu whispered, kicking his blankets off of his legs. "We're soul mates."

"This is caused you kissed me that one time." Woohyun said, "I even said no homo, but alas..."

"Shut up. My room looks so weird... No wonder my mum wanted to redecorate." Sunggyu said, looking at the mish mash of different colours. 

"Yeah. Mine too." Woohyun replied. Sunggyu could hear him moving around. The sound of curtains being opened travelled through the phone. "The sky looks so beautiful like this..." He sighed in delight. 

Sunggyu rushed out of bed, phone still in hand as he raced for the curtains. He pulled them open as quickly as he could and it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. "Wow..." was all he said. 

"I'm coming over." Woohyun said. 

"What?!" Sunggyu almost shouted. "It's like 7 in the morning!" 

"I don't care." Woohyun laughed, "I'm coming to see you, I want to see what your face looks like." 

Sunggyu looked into the mirror. "My hair is still dark." He complained. "I'm just going to wear a cap, or something, I never want to see the colour black again..." 

Woohyun laughed. "I'm staying on the phone to you while I walk to your place, I won't be long." 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." 

Sunggyu heard the sound of a door opening and closing. "Well the coffee shop sign is the same colour of the sky, what was it people said the sky was again... Blue?" 

"Yeah, I think it's blue. It's blue." Sunggyu smiled as he walked into his kitchen. He looked at the flowers he hand on the counter that Woohyun had gave him. "What else is there?" 

"The charity shop is the same colour as the grass." 

"I haven't seen any grass yet." Sunggyu said as he walked over to his window. The grass was a funny colour, but pretty nonetheless. "I see you! From my window." 

Sunggyu waved to Woohyun who was just across the street. "Your hair is a lot lighter than mine." 

"That's only cause my sister wanted to dye it, she thinks I suit it blond."

"Blond? Well you really do look good." Sunggyu walked away from the window and picked up an apple. "Hey so-" Sunggyu was cut off by the sound of screeching tires, coming from the phone and outside. ".....Woohyun?" Sunggyu said quietly. He heard people outside screaming. "WOOHYUN?" He shouted. 

He ran back to the window, abandoning his phone as he peered outside. A car was bashed in at the road side, and people were gathered around something.  
"Oh my god.." Sunggyu whispered. He ran to put on some shoes and rushed out the door. Hurrying down all the steps out of his apartment leading to the street. He ran to the crowd. "Woohyun!" Sunggyu screamed, pushing past everyone who had gathered around. He fell into the middle of the large circle, and saw Woohyun laying on the road, his head gushing with blood. It made Sunggyu feel sick. He moved closer to the bleeding man. 

"Oh my god, Woohyun." He hung over the mans body, his tears falling onto the other mans face. "You're going to be alright, just like last time. Okay?" Sunggyu said in a panic. "Someone call an ambulance for god sake!" He called over his shoulder. 

Sunggyu turned back to Woohyun. His eyes were closing, slowly. "Sunggyu." 

"Yeah..I'm here.." Sunggyu sobbed, his hand caressing Woohyuns cheek. "I love you." Sunggyu whispered quietly, as his word began to fade back into it's usual black and white. 

A faint smile appeared on Woohyuns face. "I really like you a lot. No homo."

Always a people pleaser, Sunggyu thought, laughing but with tears streaming down his face. Before Woohyuns eyes fully closed, he finally whispered, "I love you too." 

Then everything went back to black.

**Author's Note:**

> if it's bad, please don't blame me plss


End file.
